Estrella
by Yoko Elfen
Summary: en una noche una estrella recorre el cielo y todos tienen un deseo que pedirle. ONE-SHOT. AxelxRoxas RikuxSora, ZexionxDemix


Este cielo ahora oscuro cubierto con hermosas luces de colores, todos compartimos este cielo pero lo sabes verdad? Si algo nos pertenece de este cielo son los deseos que les pedimos a las infinitas estrellas pero ellas escucharan nuestros anhelos?

Descansando en la playa 2 jóvenes sentados disfrutaban del espectáculo que les brindaba aquella noche llena de estrellas que solo se podía admirar lejos de la ciudad

Riku – dice sora mirando el cielo

Mh? – dice el joven junto a sora emitiendo tan solo un sonido

Las estrellas nos escuchan siempre que deseamos algo? – pregunta sora

Como dices? – riku miro un poco confundido acaso sora era tan infantil para preguntar algo asi

Es que bueno tu entiendes, cuando pedimos un deseo a una estrella debemos de pensarlo ¿Cómo es que las estrellas saben lo que pedimos? – pregunta sora y riku se dio cuenta por sus facciones que hablaba en serio

No lo se…- riku por un instante se perdió en aquellos ojos azules, riku amaba a sora era un secreto, un secreto que lo sabían todos ecepto sora

Riku si hoy vemos una estrella fugaz gritemos nuestro deseo! – dice sora y sin pensarlo riku asintió pero desde que conocía a sora su deseo siempre fue el mismo

Mientras en otro lugar, twilight town sobre el reloj se encontraban axel y roxas viendo el cielo desde ese lugar casi no se podian mirar tantas estrellas incluso no se veia ninguna en ese momento pero eso no importaba ambos disfrutaban de una buena conversación y de una paleta de sal de mar

Axel tu le pides deseos a las estrellas? – pregunta roxas un tanto avergonzado por la pregunta que había hecho

Que dices roxas? Pedirles deseos a las estrellas es cosa de niños – dice divertido axel – roxas aun eres muuuy inocente

Baka! No soy inocente – decía sonrojado

Entonces dime tu le pides deseos a la primera estrella que aparece en el cielo? – pregunta axel acercándose al rostro de roxas

Si pe-pero de vez en cuando solo si estoy sin hacer nada – aquella cercanía lo ponía nervioso, era normal pues ambos, aunque no lo admitiera roxas, tenían una relación la cual toda organización Xlll sabia y era una razon para que todos molestaran a roxas

Y que es lo que pides? – dice axel conciente de lo que le provocaba a roxas

Lo que sea solo es por diversión – decía alejándose un poco de el cosa que divertia a axel

De acuerdo entonces cuando aparezca la primera estrella quiero oír lo que deseas – dice axel con una sonrisa

No! Hazlo tu y mejor yo escucho lo que deseas – contesta roxas

Mas no eran los único espectadores del cielo en otro lugar se encontraban demix y zexion

demix dame una buena razón para traerme a este lugar…por cierto donde estamos? – dice zexion quien había sido llevado/arrastrado a lo que parecía un prado

para pedir un deseo! Roxas me dijo que puedes pedir un deseo a la primera que se vea en el cielo o tambien a las estrellas fugazes – decía entusiasmado demix

demix esas son idioteces y lo primero no lo puedes hacer porque ya hay muchas estrellas en el cielo – decia un poco irritado pero demix mira con ojos llorosos de perrito a zexion

por favor quedémonos para ver una estrella fugaz – dice demix y como podría zexion negarse a esa carita tan adorable que le ponía demix y sin tener mas remedio se queda con el esperando a que apareciera una estrella fugaz mas su espera no es mucha pues al poco rato una estrella fugaz pasa – mira demix una estrella fugaz

Demix cierra los ojos juntando sus manos mientras zexion lo miraba con aquel rostro que parecía pedir a gritos ser violado en ese lugar o eso era lo que parecía ante los ojos de zexion dibujandose una sonrisa en el rostro de zexion y se acerca dándole un beso en los labios al cual demix no dudo corresponder

Lo siento pero tendras que esperar a la próxima estrella fugaz para pedirlo lo que deseabas – decia zexion mientras hacia que demix se acostara en el pasto

No hace falta lo acabas de hacer realidad – dice con una sonrisa demix

Aquella estrella que habia pasado en frente de zexion y demix pasa tambien recorriendo el cielo que miraban riku y sora

Deseo que ni la oscuridad ni nadie nos separen a mi y a riku! – dice sora en un grito

Deseo que sora sea mi novio y nos casemos! – dice riku en un grito y sora lo mira bastante sonrojado – y que me dices te desagrada mi deseo? – pregunta riku sin mirar a sora

Sora se acerca a riku tomando su mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Me parece un deseo perfecto – dice con una sonrisa sora pero al poco de contestar riku abraza a sora con rapidez lo cual provoca que caigan a la arena

Sora brinquémonos la boda y vallamos directo a la luna de miel – dice con una sonrisa y mirada que expresaban lujuria

He? – solo alcanza a pronunciar sora antes de ser besado con deseo por riku…en verdad fue un buen deseo?

Mientras tanto el recorrido de aquella estrella fugaz terminaba deteniéndose en el cielo que axel y roxas miraban

Ambos seguían hablando pero quien estaba mas atento a lo que sucediera en el cielo y en el momento en que aparece la estrella era axel quien se pone de pie y respira profundo y roxas cierra los ojos pidiendo un deseo

Deseo que roxas se rinda y admita nuestro amor y acepte su papel de uke! – grita con alegria axel dejando a un roxas bastante sonrojado y a todos aquellos que lo oyeron con la boca abierta mas explícitamente a todo twilight town

Eres un idiota axel! Ese tipo de cosas no se gritan!!! – decia enojado roxas

Pero eso es lo que deseo – dice axel despreocupado

No importa ahora no solo la organización tambien lo sabe ahora todo aquel que te ollo! –

Que pediste tu? –

Nada que te importe y no cambies el tema –

Dime roxas! –

Que…tengamos un corazón –

No hace falta ya compartimos uno los 2 –

Axel…hey! Que haces no me toques ahí!-

Roxas sera divertido hacerlo aquí!-

No hagas eso nos ca…ah! –

A veces no es necesaria una estrella para que se cumpla tu deseo, porque puede que esa persona especial lo haga realidad para ti porque puede que ambos anhelen lo mismo.

------

Primero pido disculpas por tan mal one-shot T-T lo hize hace meses en una pijamada y tenia ganas de subirlo bueno tiene muchas faltas de ortografía pero espero aun asi sea comprensible n-nU se que tiene mucho OCC pero mi imaginación vuela alto n-un

Espero sus reviews


End file.
